


High Heels, Teasing, and a Stripshow

by easilyaddicted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fucking in heels, High heel Kink (sort of), Smut, blowjob, explicit sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilyaddicted/pseuds/easilyaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam have just gotten back from a romantic date and Sam wants to try a couple of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels, Teasing, and a Stripshow

“Baby, could you bend over please?” Sam asks, a curious scowl on his face. 

We’d had just returned home from the wonderful date he’d just taken me on: a beautiful art gallery viewing, a boat ride, and icecream. I turn to him to throw him a confused look. What was he up to now? “Why?” I ask, dragging out the “i” sound. 

“I just want to try something,” he says unbuttoning his suit jacket. Sam had kept it simple, yet devilishly handsome tonight with a black suit and a white button up. I had told him it looked striking but unbuttoned the first three buttons of it to reveal a little chest. 

I go to kick the my shoes off, but a large hand wrapping around my wrist stops me. “No, baby girl. Keep them on.”

“Sam, I'm in heels,” I laugh. “It'll be a little awkward.” I myself had wore a simple long sleeve, long back, form fitting black dress that reached mid calf with a split up to the backs of my knees. My feet were killing me by now, but wearing the thick platform, black stilettos had completed the outfit perfectly. 

“It'll add to the experience,” he chuckles out. 

“I mean…sure? If I fall, I’m waxing your eyebrows off in your sleep, though,” I say, laughing. I set my purse on the foyer table and back away from Sam. Spreading my feet slightly, I slowly begin to bend my top half forward. I feel a small stretch in my calves from the heels, but it's not uncomfortable enough to make me lean up prematurely. I could feel a small draft moving up my legs and under my dress, but my dress wasn't pulled up enough to reveal anything major. 

After staying this way for a while, and Sam making no move to do anything, I go to straighten up. A large hand in the middle of my back stops the ascent short.

“ _Goddamn girl_ , this ass has been teasing me _all_ night long,” he whispers. His hands trail from my back, over my ass, to the backs of my thighs, back to cradle my ass. My body responds immediately by moaning and pressing back into Sam's warm, calloused hands. 

“Yeah, well you in your suit isn't all that easy to ignore either,” I reply cheekily. Out of nowhere I feel a stinging swat on my right buttcheek. I yelp in surprise, though the sting that accompanied the slap wasn't unpleasant. 

“I don't want any sass mouth tonight,” Sam says sternly. “I want you to be an extra good girl tonight. Can you do that for daddy?” I moan at the pet name and the title he used. He knew what it did to me. 

“Yes daddy,” I whisper. He lightly pats my rear to show he heard me before he steps up and presses his crotch to my ass. Sam hissed slightly when I wiggle my hips slightly to grind into his hard-on. I feel one of his hands lightly crawl up my bare back, leaving a trail of goosebumps where he touches, and twist into my hair. He tugs slightly to lean me back up. 

“Walk to the bedroom for me, ok? And I want you to just stay in there, don't undress, and just wait for me. Daddy has to grab something really quick. Can you do that?” He licks the shell of my ear when he gets done talking, sending yet another chill shooting through my body. 

My voice is small when I answer, “Of course.”

I slowly make my way to our bedroom. Our bed was still messed up from our tickle fight this morning. I smile fondly and the memory, giggling when I think about how I push my 6’ 4” giant off the bed and ran to the kitchen to get away from him. 

“What's so funny, huh?”

I jump slightly when I hear Sam speak. I hadn't realized he had walked in. I smile and look down. 

“Just thinking about this morning when I pushed you off the bed. It was pretty hilarious,” I responded, laughing. Sam throws his head back and laughs. 

“Yeah that was pretty hilarious, wasn't it? I had no idea my girl was so strong.” He smiles sexily at me. The humor leaves the room as the lust takes its place. It was at that time I saw what Sam had gone to get: his iHome and my iPod. 

“Can we try something? Again?” he asks. Sam: ever the gentleman; always asking if something was ok or making sure I was down with trying something. I nod silently, excited to see what he had planned. He sets the iHome on the dresser and connects the iPod to it. He then walks over to my vanity and grabs the chair and sets it in the middle of the room. 

“I want you to dance for me, (y/n). Like you used to. Like how we met.” He winks at me. I didn't need an explanation for that little request. We had met in the strip club where I work. A real Burlesque type place. Sam and Dean had been in town hunting a simple salt-and-burn ghost when they had to stop at The Lucky Fox to get info from our bartender. 

He sat down at the chair and motioned to the iPod for me to pick a song. As soon as Sam had asked me to dance for him I had already decided on the song. I walk over and pick up the square device and go to my dancing playlist. I had come up with a routine for this song months ago but just hadn't had time to try it out, between work and helping Sam and Dean on hunts. 

_“I can move mountains. I can work a miracle, work a miracle. Oh oh. Keep you like an oath, may nothing but death do us part.”_

I saunter back over to him as the first few notes of song began. By the time the bridge starts I'm in front of him. I lift my arms above my head and roll my hips in circles while rotating to the side as Patrick Stump sings about dancing like Uma Thurman. 

I turn around and reach to unzip my dress. Sam goes to help but I swat his hands away and turn to face him smiling devilishly. 

“Uh unh, daddy. You know the rules. No touching allowed. Performance quality drops drastically if you distract me. And those hands are a very,” I lean down to show ample cleavage and grasp his parted thighs, “ _very_ good distraction. 

He returns his hands to the arms to the chair, one propped up rubbing his lips. I bite my lip and turn back around to unzip my dress. I grab the sleeves and tug them down my arms and shimmy out of the material. Underneath was the best lingerie I owned. Emerald green silk bra and cheekies overlaid with the finest black lace money could buy. It was the first outfit I had purchased after beginning work at The Lucky Fox. 

I turn once again to face Sam and sit in his lap. At this point, I'm now gyrating in his lap, straddling his thighs. I roll my crotch into his particularly hard on the words “summer sex” and kiss his nose. 

I lean back and lock my arms around Sam’s neck, bringing him with me. He kisses my diaphragm twice before I lean up and push his head back; but not before I tease him with an almost kiss. I shake my hips to the word “venom” and wink. 

I stand and walk behind Sam and place my hands on his shoulders. I scratch at his chest as the lyrics blare words of blood of lambs. Suddenly, Sam stands quickly, almost knocking the chair over, and grabs me by the arms to drag me to him. He clashes his lips to mine and hoists my legs up and around his waist. He holds me to him by my ass, a hand on each cheek, gripping so tightly I hope there'll be bruises. I hold his face and search his mouth with my tongue. He tastes like the whiskey he had at dinner and the cotton candy icecream I had convinced him to get at the parlor. 

When I pull away for oxygen, Sam attacks my neck with bites and nibbles and kisses everywhere. He hits my sensitive spot right below my ear and I whimper. His response is a growl. _A fucking growl._ Never in my life had I been so damn turned on, and I was enjoying every minute of it. 

_“Bed,”_ I gasp out. He's already walking before I finish the word. I'm unceremoniously thrown on the bed after a chaste kiss to the lips. When I stop bouncing, I lean up on my elbows to see Sam shrugging off his jacket. I sit up and scoot to edge of the bed, bracketing his legs with mine. Hooking my index and middle fingers in his belt loops I pull him closer to me. 

I reach up and take his waiting hands away from the buttons of his dress shirt and place them in my hair. He cards them through over and over, and for a minute, I close my eyes and just enjoy the feeling of his fingers in my hair. My hands reach up and continue unbuttoning his shirt. Once it's unbuttoned enough, I place little kisses on the new skin I reveal with each undone button. 

I reach the line of Sam’s pants and place a long kiss there as I pull his shirt out of his pants and undo it the rest of the way. The little trail of hair tickles my nose as I kiss a trail back up to his navel and unbuckle his belt and pull it out of the loops. I push his shirt off his shoulders and smile up at him. His hands still haven't stopped playing with my hair and he smiles back while twisting and untwisting locks around his fist. 

I look back down at his pants as I pop the button and slide down the zipper. It's takes little force to push the pants down to his angles, or for him to step out of them. The sight of his cock straining against the tight Calvin Klein’s has my mouth watering in 0.2 seconds flat. I mouth at the flesh through his boxers, placing kisses to the tip and mouth along the base and shaft. His deep chested moans and gasps spur me on to continue. 

I pull the band of Sam's underwear right under his groin and his member springs free, red at the head and leaking. Such a beautiful sight. I waste no time in getting started, immediately wrapping my lips around the weeping head and swirling my tongue around it. Sam sighs in relief and moans loudly. I press my thighs together to try and get some kind of relief from my burning arousal; I can feel how wet I am. All for him.

I take him deeper, licking the underside of his shaft as I go. I can feel his pulse in the veins that branch all the way from the base to the tip. Being born without a gag reflex has to be one of the best things ever, I think to myself as I take all of Sam’s cock in my mouth, sucking hard and lightly scraping my teeth. 

“Jesus Christ, (y/n). You give the best blowjobs. Keep going,” he moans out. The hands in my hair have tightened slightly and I can feel his hips thrusting slightly. My hand travels up his thigh to massage his balls, causing his hips to jerk and an extra loud moan to leave his mouth. 

At this point, I'm getting friction burn from trying to rub myself to orgasm. I've always gotten hot and bothered when I suck off Sam. I feel his balls begin to clench and his breathing get heavy signaling his getting close. And before I can receive my work's reward, I'm pulled off of his shaft with an obscene pop. 

“That's not where I want to cum tonight, baby girl. But it was so good. C’mere.”

I stand immediately and touch my lips to his. He switches spots with me and sits down, pulling me into his lap. At this point the song has changed to "Million Dollar Man"; a perfect song to fuck to. The kiss is now all tongue and groping hands. Sam's are now at my bra clasp undoing the three hooks from their latches. After my bra has successfully been removed, and his mouth has turned my nipples into hard pebbles, his hand has now snuck down to rub me through my underwear. 

I rip my face away from his in a moan and a buck of my hips. 

“Shit baby, you're absolutely soaked for daddy. And all from sucking his cock. What a good little girl.”

“Sam, _please_ ,” I beg. “I'm so horny I can't see straight.”

“Please who?” he asks, as he pushes his thumb into my clit, rubbing small, tight circles. 

“Fuck, daddy please. Please I need you,” I whine. I needed more. 

I'm flipped and laid on my back, Sam's body covering mine as he grinds his crotch into mine, drawing a porn star moan from my lips. He lifts my legs and puts them over one of his shoulders. His fingers hook into my underwear and pulls them down my legs and tosses them over his shoulder. 

“You're so fucking beautiful, baby. I can't get enough of you,” he says, as he licks a stripe from your knee to your ankle. 

“I’ve always wanted fuck you with you wearing these heels. I get so hard just thinking about doing it. It's what I think of every time I have to stroke myself off on a hunt.”

I moan at his confession and try to scoot my core closer to his cock. He keeps me in place though. He takes himself in his hand and lines himself up with my entrance. In one hard thrust, he's hilt deep in my heat and I almost convulse right on the spot. 

Sam hisses and let's his head fall back. 

“ _Damn baby girl_. You're so hot and tight. It's like your pussy was made for me,” Sam moans out. I just nod and let my eyes roll back in my skull because I can't do much else. 

He immediately starts a brutal pace, going straight for hitting that spot that makes me see stars. He snakes his hand in between my legs and circles my clit a few time before sending me crashing over the edge. I'm embarrassed at how quick I've just cummed, but Sam doesn't seem to mind. I scream his name and arch off the bed, pushing my breasts into his hard chest.

Sam's thrusts didn't stop; if anything they got stronger. Unrecovered and sensitive, I could feel myself getting closer again already. My head began thrashing to thrash side to side as I met Sam thrust for thrust, my own fingers tweaking and pulling at my own nipples. 

“Give me another one little girl, give daddy another one,” Sam gasps out. 

His word send me falling over the threshold once again. This time the only thing that can leave my mouth is moans upon moans, my mouth frozen in a silent scream. Out of no where I feel myself being flipped and Sam is under me with me on top. 

“I want you to ride daddy. You think you can do that?” Sam asks. 

I throw him a sated, dopey smile and nod, “Anything for you daddy. Anything for you.” He grins up at me and puts his hands on my waist to guide me into the rhythm and pace. 

I lean forward and lay my hands on Sam's warm, firm, sweat slicked chest, my fingers tracing the anti-possession tattoo. As I lift my hips and come back down, I swivel my hips; he meets me for every thrust. I pant as I bounce on his lap, the angle so much deeper; I feel so much fuller than before. Every now and then I hear Sam spit out a curse, or he moans out how tight and warm I am. How s head is thrown back, hair spread out angelicly around his face.

I feel myself rushing towards my third orgasm, but this time there's a different pressure building up. My cheeks flush red and my pace stutters: I have to pee. Of all times to have the need, this has got to be the shittiest timings. I stutter out to Sam that I need to stop, I need to go to the bathroom, but he doesn't listen. Instead, he pulls me down to his chest and wraps his arms around me, his feet flat on the bed to thrust up into me. 

“Sam—S-Sam I have to go—I have to go to the bathr-” I'm cut off as my vision flash white and a scream is ripped from my throat. I feel a gushing sensation between my legs as I go limp in Sam's arm. The last thing I heard was Sam yell of completion as he spurt his load inside of my heat. 

I wake to a series of soft slaps to my cheek. My eyes squint open, unable to open them all the way because of the light. 

“You did so good baby girl; I'm so proud of you,” Sam says as he kisses my forehead. 

“I peed.” I say in quiet mortification. “I fucking _peed on you._ ”

Sam throws his head backs a lets out a full force belly laugh. I pinch his shoulder hard and glare at him. He clears his throat before he explains. 

“Sweetie you didn't pee on me; you did this thing called squirting. Um...It's like cumming for a guy but with...water-like juices. And let me tell you,” Sam's says, yanking my body to his chest, “it was fucking hot. I just wish my face had been down there.” He winks at me. 

“Oh thank God. I was gonna sleep on the couch for the rest of my life if I had pissed on you,” I say, laughing into his neck. 

“Sorry I passed out on you. Thank you for giving me one of the best days of my life.” 

“ _One of?_ ” Sam asks. 

“Well yeah. I mean...I _did_ meet Cas,” I say sheepishly. Sam pokes my ribs. I squirm and gasp. 

“Shut up before I actually make you pee yourself this time,” he says, laughing. 

“ _Yes daddy._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a piece of trash. That is all.
> 
> Edited: I'm still a piece of trash because I didn't read this over very well when I posted it and there were HELLA mistakes soooo. They have been fixed.
> 
> Edited 2.0: I'm _still_ a literal piece of trash bc there were still _HELLA_ mistakes and I'm just now getting around to fixing them. So if you've read this already you can read this, hopefully, easier to read rendition again :)))


End file.
